The time Arizona needed an ortho consult and Eliza was the attending
by gaysanwtomy
Summary: One shot about the time Arizona's leg started to hurt and Eliza was the only ortho attending on call at the hospital that night.


**Hello everyone!**

 **First of all I wanna let you know that English isn't my first language so I'm already sorry about the mistakes you'll find.**

 **This is my first time writing a fanfic but I dreamed about this scene last night and I couldn't help myself, I just needed to write about this adorable couple.**

 **Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

Arizona didn't know exactly what was happening with her, she was sure her leg was hurting and bothering her but that didn't happened over years. Her leg never bothered her since the time Owen and Callie helped her and Alex stabbed her foot in the OR, so she didn't understand exactly what was going on. She tried to maintain calm and do her job pretending nothing was wrong but it was really bothering her, even walking a few steps was painful and she was beginning to feel nervous about it, it could be just the prosthetic but the pain wasn't really close to the end of the limb, was a little over on her thigh so she began to feel worried.

She decided it was time to call for an ortho consult because the pain was getting in the way of her job. Sooner that day Arizona was called 911 and she needed to run but she couldn't run with her leg hurting that way, so she tried her best but her best wasn't good enough and she didn't arrive at time to save her patient, she was lucky Alex was on call too and was there before her. The patient was okay after all but Arizona was feeling useless because she wasn't the one who was there in time.

After calling for an ortho consult, Arizona was sitting at an exam room waiting for the attending to arrive. The doctor was late and the blonde was beginning to feel tired of waiting, she had better things to do than sit and do nothing while waiting for a consult. But she couldn't just stand up and walk away because she couldn't walk properly without the damn pain, so she just used that free time to think. Arizona's life was a little bit of a hell for the past months, since Eliza Minnick walked into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital to be exact.

The brunette doctor, with the most gorgeous green eyes and flirty smile, just rocked her world. At the beginning things were a little messed up with both women, but after they started to know each other better they became friends and even something more than friends. Arizona was happy with her relationship with Eliza but suddenly everyone knew what was going on between them and Arizona's life and relationships with the other doctors became to fail. The doctors just didn't even tried to hear her side of the story, they started to judge her because she was dating Eliza and that affected her personal life and her job, they were treating her like shit and talking behind her back, even doing boarding meetings without her presence and saying to her that she wasn't necessary because she was part of the problem too. Everything was literally crap, she started to feel less joyful day after day but she didn't believe it could be worst, but actually did.

Eliza became a little distant, a little cold, always making excuses to not see her and Arizona started to feel sad. She tried to talk with the other doctor but every time she tried Eliza became more distant and she couldn't understand what was going on. They were dating for almost two months, they were starting to know each other better and Arizona really enjoyed Eliza's company, almost every day off they spent together doing nothing, just relaxing and talking, making out and enjoying each other but suddenly all became to an end. Eliza called her and said they needed to talk and then she ended everything they had leaving a broken and confused Arizona behind, the blonde didn't know the reason for the breakup but she respected Eliza and her decisions. She was left with her heart broken again but she couldn't make the other woman want to be with her, so she moved on with her life. Eliza didn't mentioned that the end was because she could see Arizona was unhappy about the situation with her friends, she couldn't let other people treat Arizona the way they were treating because of her, she knew she was the problem, so she ended everything with hope that Arizona would be happy again.

Seeing Eliza at the hospital was hard because every time Arizona wanted to talk with the other woman and touch her, she missed Eliza and it was a problem, so she started to avoid the other doctor. Every time she entered a hall that Eliza was in she turned around and sprinted off, every time she had a case with Eliza she made Karev take the patient and deal with it himself. She was feeling like a child, completely immature doing that but she just couldn't handle to be around Eliza so soon after the breakup.

Arizona was so lost in thoughts that she didn't listen when the door opened and the Ortho attending she called walked in. She only realized she wasn't alone when the other person cleared out their throat. Arizona's eyes met Eliza's and her heart started to beat furiously at her chest, her palms became sweaty and she didn't know what to do.

Both women stared at each other for some time and Eliza was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"You asked for an ortho consult?" She asked eyeing Arizona from head to toe, she was worried why the other woman needed the consult.

"No" Was the only thing Arizona could say at that moment, she was feeling nervous and ashamed, she didn't want Eliza to see her that way.

"No? Are you sure?" Eliza said looking at her pager "The nurse said an attending needed an ortho consult and I'm the only one on call tonight" She pointed out while her eyes scanned Arizona's form "Arizona, is everything alright?"

The blonde doctor started to feel more and more nervous, she didn't talked with Eliza for weeks and she didn't expect they first talk to be about her limb. She didn't want Eliza to be her doctor and she sure as hell didn't want the other woman to see her like that.

"Yes, I asked for a consult but it's nothing, sorry for taking your time" She said while she started to stand up, but her leg failed on her and she almost fell because of the pain but Eliza was quick and held her in place with steady hands.

Arizona was with her eyes closed and her mouth in a thin line, her leg was throbbing and she was doing her best to cover the pain, but she knew Eliza wouldn't let her pass without an explanation, the brunette just knew something was wrong.

"Arizona, what is the problem? Your leg is hurting?" Eliza asked still holding Arizona's arms to maintain her steady, her eyes were on the blonde's leg and she notice Arizona wasn't putting her weight on her prosthetic leg.

Arizona was focused on Eliza's hands holding her in place, Eliza had soft hands but also strong and steady hands, Arizona liked when they touched her and she missed the feeling of having Eliza this close. Both women were looking each other in the eyes, their faces were very close because of the almost fall Arizona took, and all the blonde could think about was kissing Eliza and feeling her sweet and soft lips against hers again.

"Arizona, are you listening to me? You're making me worried, what's going on?" She asked with concern while she helped Arizona sit at the gurney again.

"Eliza, nothing is wrong I swear, I'm alright. Let's just pretend nothing happened and get back to our jobs, shall we?" She tried to avoid the situation but Eliza didn't let her stand up again, she held Arizona by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"No. You're a terrible liar, I won't let you walk away unless you tell me what's going on" She already knew it was Arizona's leg the problem, but she also knew that the blonde had to be the one to admit, otherwise she wouldn't let Eliza do her job.

"Yeah, okay. My leg is bothering me a little but is nothing to worry about, I'm fine" Arizona tried to lie again but Eliza gave her a warning look that made her continue to talk "My leg is hurting like hell, okay? But I can wait for another attending, I can go home and wait until tomorrow" She said with a shrug of her shoulders and avoiding Eliza's gaze.

"No, Arizona. You can't wait until tomorrow when you can't even put your weight on your prosthetic. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong so I can help you?" She suggested with a shy smile while caressing Arizona's arms a little.

"I really don't think that's necessary, Eliza. I'll be fine" Arizona said looking at Eliza's hand on her arm and feeling goosebumps all over her with the electricity that only the brunette's hands passed to her body.

Eliza noticing Arizona's eyes on her hand took the hand away from the blonde's arm but she notice that Arizona's eyes lost a little bit of a sparkle with her act, and she notice that her face changed. She seemed a little upset and seeing Arizona like that made Eliza's heart tight on her chest.

"You know I'm an excellent ortho surgeon, right?" Eliza asked with and eyebrow raised.

"Of course I know, I don't doubt your talent. I just don't want you to see me like this, okay?" Arizona finally spat the truth out, she was feeling like a child again because of her insecurities.

"Arizona please let me help you" Eliza asked simply, and then placed her hand on Arizona's knee.

Arizona didn't knew what to say at that moment. Eliza was being so sweet and careful with her, she couldn't walk away when the brunette was showing such concern towards her, but at the same time she was feeling shy about the situation.

"I care about you, Arizona. I don't want to see you in pain when I can help you" She said caressing Arizona's knee, she wanted Arizona to trust her, she really wanted to help the other woman.

"Yeah, okay I guess" Arizona finally gave in but not entirely, she just couldn't shake the feeling of embarrassment about Eliza seeing her without pants for the first time like that.

"Thank you" Eliza said genuinely "So, what's going on?" She asked with a natural and unprofessional way, she didn't want to make Arizona feel like a patient.

"My leg began to hurt this morning but I pretend nothing was wrong and apparently now I can't even walk properly" She said rolling her eyes in annoyance, she hated the fact that her leg was becoming a problem again.

"Okay, now I need to examine your leg to see what the problem is" Eliza said taking a few steps back to give Arizona room to take her pants off.

Arizona was a little uncertain at first but when she saw Eliza's smile towards her she became more confident, she then stood up carefully and took her pants off her legs with a little difficulty. After that she sat again and stared Eliza in the eyes. The scene in front of her took her by surprise, Eliza's eyes where a little darker than usual and her mouth was slightly open, she was staring Arizona without saying anything, and she just returned to the reality when Arizona made an uncomfortable noise with her throat.

"Sorry, it's just that-" She tried to say but thought better "Nothing, just sorry" The brunette then said averting her eyes of the woman sitting right in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked curios about Eliza's reaction.

"You're so damn gorgeous, I just couldn't look away" She responded with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders.

Arizona had forgotten how open Eliza was with her feelings, she just say whatever she wants whenever she wants, and every time Arizona is taken by surprise. But this was something different, Eliza already said many times she was beautiful and gave her a lot of other compliments but now she was being so genuine that Arizona's heart was beating like crazy because of it.

"Sorry about that" Eliza said clearing her throat trying to go back to the consult while she took a few steps closer to Arizona "I'll take your prosthetic away now, is that okay?" She asked looking Arizona in the eyes, giving her a warm gaze and making her feel secure and confident.

Arizona just nodded and Eliza was very careful while removing the prosthetic.

"Where exactly your leg hurts?" She asked looking at Arizona's face again after putting the prosthetic away.

"Right here, over my thigh. It just feel very rigid and the pain gets worst when I put my foot on the ground" Arizona explained while showing Eliza exactly where the pain was.

"Okay, and how long are you wearing this specific prosthetic?" Eliza asked another question while looking a little closer to Arizona's thigh.

"Uhm, probably about three years, I don't really know" She answered genuinely with her eyebrows frowned.

"I'll have to touch your leg now. Is that okay with you, Arizona?" Eliza asked putting a hand on Arizona's right arm, she wanted the other woman to feel secure with her that moment and she was doing an excellent job because Arizona wasn't feeling so shy anymore.

The blonde nodded once more and watched Eliza rubbing her hands together to make them warm, and then with the most beautiful smile she placed a hand on her leg. At first she didn't move, she let Arizona get used to the feeling of her hand on her limb and when she notice Arizona was relaxed enough she began to squeeze Arizona's thigh.

Arizona closed her eyes to feel the sensation of Eliza's hand on her leg, her touch was so soft and so precise that Arizona's pain was beginning to fade away just with that simple touch. Arizona was really liking the massage but after a few minutes Eliza stopped her examine and looked Arizona in the eyes again, still with a smile on her lips.

"You have nothing to worry about, Arizona" She said simply.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked confused and worried, if she had nothing to worry then why was she in so much pain? Was she having phantom pain in her limb again?

"I'm a hundred percent sure your pain is due the time you're using your prosthetic. It's normal after a few years to have these pains, your muscles are tight and tired because your prosthetic isn't for you anymore" Eliza explained in such a simple way that Arizona's worries didn't even exist anymore.

"So, I just have to get another prosthetic and everything will be normal?" Arizona asked not believing it was so simple.

"Yes, if you want we can do exams but I can feel that your muscles are thigh with the touch of my hand, and you're sore so the pain is normal" She said while squeezing Arizona's leg once more and looking the blonde in the eyes.

Arizona was smiling at her, a beautiful and brilliant smile, a smile that makes Eliza's legs feel like jelly, she loved that smile and how much she missed that smile.

Nothing was said between them for a few seconds, they just kept staring at each other and Arizona was the one to break the silence.

She couldn't contain herself anymore so she hugged Eliza, she threw her arms around the other woman's neck and held her close. Eliza was caught off guard but happily returned the embrace, her hands were in Arizona's waist and their faces were glued together.

"Thank you" Arizona simple said close to Eliza's year.

She was thanking Eliza for helping her but also for caring so much, for being such a sweet and patient person towards her insecurities. She was thanking Eliza for being in her life again because oh my god how much she missed her, and now she couldn't let her go again.


End file.
